<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262109">It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael has momentary doubts about Alex's love for him and confides in Isobel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Evans &amp; Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael stared at the table as if his life depended on it, only lifting his eyes when throwing back a drink. He had been sitting in the booth at the Wild Pony stewing for the last hour and a half, Maria occasionally checking up on him, trying to provide comfort but Michael only accepting the drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” He groaned and closed his eyes tight hoping that he suddenly developed a new power that allowed him to be invisible. He had no such luck as he felt his glass slide from his hands and heard Isobel dramatically take a sip, cheerfully announcing how good the whiskey tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Iz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to say hi! Can I not do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for this. Couldn’t he just wallow on his own? “Did Maria text you or something? Didn’t know you two were chummy, making up for lost family bonding time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Michael finally looked up and saw that Isobel was legitimately confused. “I was just driving home and saw your truck, figured I’d stop in and we could grab a drink. I haven’t seen you much since you and Alex started </span>
  <em>
    <span>going steady</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Michael cracked just a tiny smile as his heart fluttered at Alex’s name; he wondered if that would ever go away and hoped it wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Isobel’s gaze for a few more seconds before it quickly became too intense and his eyes darted back to the table. He knew she wasn’t in his mind, yet she could still read him like a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Isobel asked. The concern was evident and Michael both hated that he was about to be interrogated and loved that she cared enough to ask. It didn’t mean he was going to share though. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this, so how could he talk to someone else about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He hoped he sounded convincing. He really was okay, he just knew he was in a mood and it would pass by tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Isobel scoffed, a small laugh escaping. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe you, but I don’t believe you. Is it Alex?” His eyes shot up. “Oh don’t act shocked,” she said with a smile and eye roll. “Alex is the only one that seems to have an effect on you, it was an easy guess.” Not bothering to argue, he shrugged his shoulders in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going on?” she asked softly, reaching her hand across the table to lightly rub his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not how you thought it would be, finally being together? Is the love not there?” she prompted in a way that made Michael feel completely safe. Isobel may be nosey and she was a professional at blurring the line, but she was the confidante Michael needed whenever he was able to open up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s the love of my life,” Michael said confidently without hesitation. Isobel became the heart eyes emoji personified but Michael sighed before quietly adding, “I just hope my love is enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hated the sad eyes Isobel was throwing at him, but the way she squeezed his hand was comforting. “Relationships aren’t easy, you know that as well as anyone. But the love you two have for each other will carry you through the darkest days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…” Michael trailed off in a low voice and prayed that Isobel got the hint. But she didn’t change the subject, she just sat across from him giving him the space he so desperately needed in that moment, the space he needed to open up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was in love with Maria,” Michael admitted, quickly shutting his eyes tight to gain some courage. He looked at Isobel for a split second before returning his gaze to the table. “Rather, I did love her, but it wasn’t the kind of love I have for Alex, and it took me being in that relationship to figure that out. What if… what if Alex realizes that his love for me isn’t what he could have for someone else? What if he thinks this is the best he can get until he meets another guy?” Michael could feel tears threatening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Michael,” Isobel whispered. The pity was evident and he loathed it. “Why do you think that would happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Michael sounded defeated even to himself. He removed his hand from Isobel’s grasp and rubbed his temple attempting to ease the tension. He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. “He always leaves. And I always push him away. What if he thinks I will keep doing that, or I do it unintentionally, and he realizes someone else’s love is easier and... just </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think we both have so much built up resentment and I just don’t know if we can get past it, and not let it grow. I know he is my forever and that no one else’s love can compare but what if he ends up feeling that way about someone else? I don’t know if I can handle that.” Michael stilled for a second before adding, “I’m terrified my love isn’t enough for him, that I’m not enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part of your relationship so I won’t tell you what to think or do-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “That is literally all you do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not my fault I’m the smartest person you know,” she quipped. “Anyways! I have watched you with Maria and I have watched Alex with Forrest. The love you two have for each other is unique, and it has stood the test of time. You truly make each other better and you two exude happiness not only when the other is around, but when the other is brought up. What do you call your love? Cosmic?” Michael shuddered at the word coming from her and she scoffed with amusement. “Well it is. You two were meant to be, and it is your time, I really believe that. You have been fighting battles within yourselves, with each other and with others for over a decade just so you could make your way back and be the person the other needs and deserves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael felt the tears threatening again and was at a loss for words, so he just nodded. He knew Isobel was right, he and Alex were soulmates, he could feel it. But that didn’t stop him from worrying that history would repeat itself, even if he would do everything in his power to make sure that didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The exclamation made Michael jump; he hadn’t seen anyone come over but he would know that voice anywhere. He quickly turned toward the window and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, erasing a couple of stray tears as Alex slid into the booth next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, babe,” Alex cooed as he pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek. Michael couldn’t help but lean into it as his heart swelled with happiness. But he should have known that he wouldn’t be able to hide from Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Alex asked with worry as he gathered Michael’s hands in his own. Michael opened his mouth with every intention to speak but shut it after a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go,” Isobel announced. “But you two need to talk. You both told me the same thing, now you need to tell each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael and Alex watched her walk away with their mouths agape. Michael’s heart fluttered with nerves and hope. Did Alex really have the same fears he did? Meaning that he also felt the same immense love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we need to talk,” Alex chuckled, grabbing Michael by the hand as he stood and started toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Michael pulled him back and enveloped him in a hug. “I love you,” he confessed for only the third time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned away and looked at him how only Alex could look at him - and he melted. “It’s so amazing and so scary to be with someone and know it doesn’t get any better.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/"> theviewofmylife </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>